Can't Let You Go Adam Lambert Songfic!
by Number1AdamFan
Summary: Heartbreak... based off the song Cant Let You Go by Adam Lambert! Comments are nice XD


**Cant Let You Go Songfic**

**Guess It Was Not Ment To Be**

As she stares down at her hands the memories come pouring in. Those fingers were once intertwined with her lover. No one understands the agony she's going through. Losing the one she loves is the worst thing that had happened to her. Everyone around her acts as though it is nothing. Something you just brush off your shoulder. She perceived it differently. She saw her world shatter right before her eyes. Tears fill her bloodshot eyes as she has the urge to do what she wish she'd never started.

**It's Not As Bad As It Seems**

He stares at his phone. Waiting for a call. Wishing he had the guts to tell her what he really feels. He wishes all the unspoken words would just well, be spoken. He still loves her. He still needs her. But after what he's done to her. There's no hope. It's been over a month. She's probably moved on by now. She's probably over him while he sits alone in his apartment staring absentmindedly outside. Rain pours. Tears flow. He wishes he had one last chance to let her know that he never wanted to let go.

**It Only Burns When I Breathe**

She runs into the bathroom. Tears streaming down her face. Crumpled down on the floor she's helpless. Who knew that you could go past rock bottom. She sure did. Lies. Everything. Every moment was a calumny. She stares in the mirror and doesn't see what everyone else does. She doesn't see the greasy hair or the bags under her hazel eyes. She sees him. She sees every memory that they shared. She turns away before she lets herself smash the reflection. Razor in hand the pain slowly drones out the memories.

**You Saw The Way That I Fell**

He dialed the all to familiar number. As the first ring reaches his ear he pressed end. The pain washes through him. Her voice will send him spiraling downwards quicker than he already is. Everything reminds him of her. His black hair falls in front of his eyes. Those eyes were once staring into gorgeous hazel ones. He bites his lip. Those lips were once sweeping gently against hers. He glances at his arms. Those arms had once held the one he truly loved. They had also held the one that ruined his life.

**So I'm Better Off By Myself**

Blood dripped on the cold tile floor. She told herself she was never going back to this. So much for that. Those few slices let her forget for a little while. If only he knew. If only he knew what she was doing thanks to him. She was a ghost of herself. Not completely there. Never would be. She looks at her arm and realizes how many times she'd actually come to this. Scars marked her wrist. Scars in the shape of his name.

**That's The Tale I'd Like To Tell**

"_I HATE YOU! How could you have betrayed me like this?" He couldn't speak. He didn't know how. "I I I I'm Sorry sweety! I never ment for it to turn out like this. I want you. I need you!" Sobs interrupted his affirmation. Things came into perspective for him. She was the one. She was his true love. He was losing her for someone that barely ment anything to him. "Get out! I can't even look at at at you. Now. Just just just go. Pl e ple please ju ju just go." He'd never seen her so hurt. He'd never seen her so broken. He had no choice. He walked out that door for the last time. _

**But It's Not That Easy For Me To Say Goodbye**

No one bothered to even check on her anymore. She was just someone in the shadows. Someone that the neighbors gossiped about when they ran out of words to say. Someone that people pretended didn't exist anymore due to the fact she rarely left her house. She was just there. Just matter. Taking up space. Breathing other peoples air. He was never coming back. She expected him to show up a few days later, arms spread bawling and begging for her to take him back. She wished that would have happened. No she just was shattered. All her pieces were jagged. All her pieces were scattered. There was no point for her to be. She'd lost everything. As the rain pounded against the pavement, all she could think was that in a few seconds that would be her blood against the floor.

**And Everything In Me Wants You Back In My Life**

A feeling crossed over him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He had to hold her. He had to tell her everything that should have been said so long ago. His door flew open as he ran out it. He sprinted down his street. And the next. And the next. Finally he reached her building. Her apartment was just around the corner. He only hoped she'd even open the door to see him.

**Can't Let You Go**

She sliced the razor into her wrist as hard and as deep as it would go. She couldn't even feel the pain. Every worry, every memory, every single ounce of pain slowly faded away. Blood poured out both of her wrists. A sudden pounding on the door made her snap out of it. His voice. He was calling for her. It couldn't be true. It's only a mirage she tells herself. There it is again, clear as day. Maybe this was death. Maybe this was what it was supposed to feel like. "Baby" Left her lips. Barely a whisper. But loud enough he heard.

**Can't Let You Go**

He knew something was wrong. Her voice wasn't the same. He opened the door and sprinted to the bathroom. There she was. Laying there. A razor in one hand laying in a pool of her own blood. He couldn't speak. The one he loves is dying in front of him. "Baby I love you! Baby stay with me ok? Stay with me!" Her eyes flutter just slightly before closing. She was gone. She died in his arms. He couldn't go on. He takes the razor out of her hands and slices. Holding his one true love he slowly drifts off into a sleep they'd both never awake.


End file.
